


work

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>james is a bit tied up at the moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adreaminglamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreaminglamb/gifts).



James tested the bonds on his wrists and ankles before he sighed. They tied him quite well this time around and he wouldn’t be able to escape. The rope thankfully didn’t bite into his skin as he still wore his suit. His tie, however, was wrapped around his eyes which made him feel vulnerable. James had to rely on his hearing to find out where his captor was.

“Well, Mr. Bond,” a voice filtered into the room. James’s head snapped to the left as footsteps were silenced by the carpet. James tensed when he felt the hands on his shoulders, moving to hold his neck. James swallowed and tugged at his bonds. “It seems that I have you right where I want you.”

“I’m glad that I can keep you tied up from your business,” James sneered back while his hands turned into fists as he tried to figure out how to get out of here.

The man laughed as he stayed in the darkness. He moved around and James tried to follow but their footsteps on carpet muffled the sounds. James jumped when he felt hands on him again, slowly unbuttoning his white shirt. James let out a breath when he felt the man’s warm hand against his chest.

“You like this, don’t you?” the man asked quietly as he moved to tease one of James’s nipples.

 

_Work work work work work work_

_He see me do mi!_

_Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt…_

 

“Bugger!” the man exclaimed and fumbled to the sound of the music. James huffed as they answered the phone.

“Q here,” Q said as he moved to remove James’s tie from his eyes. James grinned as Q smiled back at him. He then frowned and swore under his breath. “And you can’t reach R for this? She can handle it just as well.” A silence before Q grunted a response. “Fine, I will be there in ten minutes.” Q hung up and rested his forehead against James’s. “They need me to go in.”

“They can’t reach R?” James asked as he rutted his hips, his pants forming a nice tent.

Q frowned as he kissed James. “No,” Q answered as he moved away from the older man, moving to change his clothes. “Her sister is in hospital, she’s in labor.”

“I’ll just wait here…” James replied as he shifted, still tied in the chair.

Q moved and kissed him again. “I won’t be gone long, I promise. Then we can continue.”

“I think the moment’s gone, love,” James replied but smiled. “Can you untie me?”

Q’s phone beeped and he swore. “Eve’s outside. I have to get moving. I’m sorry. I won’t be gone long, I promise.”

“Q-” James was cut off when Q ran out of the door. “Fucking…”

 

He didn’t know how long he waited but he heard a door open and close. James was about to call out to Q when the bedroom door opened.

“Oh this is rich,” Alec smiled as he took a picture with his phone.


End file.
